


do I wanna know

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, hisagi shuuhei needs a hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: ❝ maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new ❞ czyli shot o tym, jak Hisagi Shuuhei beznadziejnie się zakochał.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	do I wanna know

— Czemu sobie jeszcze nikogo nie znalazłeś?

Niespodziewanie oderwała wzrok od ekranu telefonu, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na stojącego przy blacie mężczyznę. Ten tylko ciężko westchnął, dziękując wszelkim znanym bóstwom za niesamowity refleks – inaczej prawdopodobnie skończyłby bez palców. Albo chociaż jednego.

Szybko przeanalizował swoją beznadzieją sytuację; jeśli nie zareaguje znów usłyszy godzinną litanię, a jeśli powie choć jedno nieodpowiednie słowo… skończy się dokładnie na tym samym. Nie chcąc zagłębiać się w ten drażliwy, dość niewygodny temat, wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, nie przerywając poprzedniej czynności. W tym jednym momencie krojenie przeklętej papryki okazało się być zajęciem tak zajmującym, że postanowił poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę. I wznosić ciche modły, aby ta jakże upierdliwa, mała istota przestała wypalać mu dziurę gdzieś pośrodku czoła. Nie musiał nawet na nią spoglądać; zbyt dobrze znał jej wszystkie mniej lub bardziej irytujące nawyki. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko kwaśne prychnięcie.

— No weźże — jęknęła niezadowolona. Wiedział, że lada chwila, a straci resztki cierpliwości. Wolał do tego nie dopuścić, zważywszy, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na to okrutne maglowanie. Kto wie, co mógłby głupiego palnąć w przypływie chwili?

— Raczej nie jestem zbyt dobrym materiałem na chłopaka — wymamrotał pod nosem, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od deski wypełnionej kolorowymi warzywami skrojonymi w pedantyczną kostkę.

Ta tylko parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem i był pewien, że kręci głową, spoglądając na niego z tym politowaniem wylewającym się z brązowych tęczówek. Powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. Co innego miał jej powiedzieć? Jaką inną wymówkę znaleźć? Przecież od dobrych ośmiu lat to właśnie ona była powodem jego samotności. Przełknął ślinę, błagając w duszy o to, aby tym razem odpuściła. Przestała to rozgrzebywać, babrać się w tym bagnie i zaczęła świergotać niczym najęta o _czymkolwiek innym._

Los chyba musiał go nienawidzić. Zdecydowanie. Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek wyższa istota, spoglądająca na niego z góry, to jej największą rozrywką i frajdą musiały być momenty takie jak te; pełne niezręczności i wewnętrznego zawstydzenia. Kobieta bez pardonu zsunęła się z wyższego stołka, znajdującego się tuż przy kuchennej wyspie, by w zaledwie kilku krokach znaleźć się tuż przy brunecie. Ku jego niezadowoleniu i chmurnemu spojrzeniu, zwinnym ruchem zabrała kawałek zielonej papryki i bez cienia skrępowania ugryzła kęs. Znajdowała się zdecydowanie za blisko; czuł jak jej krągłe biodro dotyka jego uda, jak słodki i kuszący zapach perfum otula nozdrza. Resztkami sił utrzymywał klasycznie zblazowany wyraz twarzy, mając świadomość, że z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz trudniej było mu zachować spokój.

— Czasami pierdolisz jak potłuczony, Shūhei.

Tak jak przypuszczał; spoglądała na niego z tym nieznośnym politowaniem, podczas gdy wargi wygięła w kpiącym uśmiechu. Pokręciła głową, ciężko przy tym wzdychając. Nawet jego kwaśne prychnięcie nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia; znów podebrała kolejny kawałek, po czym wlepiła w niego to swoje natarczywe spojrzenie. Na litość, czy ona choć raz nie mogła odpuścić?

— Po pierwsze, jesteś kurewsko przystojny — wypaliła z tak oczywistą miną, że Hisagi był bliski stanu przedzawałowego. Nie raz to słyszał, ba; zdarzało się to dosyć często, w dodatku od przeróżnych kobiet, jednak z jej ust brzmiało to _inaczej._ Szybko omiotła go spojrzeniem; ciemne, trochę dłuższe włosy jak zwykle będące w nieładzie, nonszalancko opadające na czoło, znudzone szare tęczówki, szczupła, pociągła twarz. I ten _wymowny_ tatuaż na policzku. Poczuł, jak przenosi wzrok niżej i był pewien, że nie wytrzyma tego dłużej.

— Skończyłaś już? — powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie. Wiedział, że jeszcze sekunda, a cała jego niewzruszona poza legnie w gruzach. I dopiero wtedy zacznie się prawdziwy kłopot. Kobieta przewróciła oczami, jednak to wcale nie oznaczało, że zamierzała się poddać.

— Po drugie — kontynuowała, jak gdyby nic się nie stało — nie dość, że umiesz gotować, to do tego grasz na gitarze. Masz wszystkie cechy, które są pożądane przez kobiety.

Puściła mu oczko, obnażając białe kły w cwanym uśmieszku. Może w każdej innej sytuacji po prostu by się z tego roześmiał, obrócił wszystko w żart, jednak fakt, że te nieszczęsne słowa musiały padać akurat z _jej_ ust, był nie do zniesienia. Nie odezwał się słowem, z trudem przełykając tę gorycz, którą mimowolnie poczuł na języku. Choć starał się walczyć z tym wrednym głosem, który odbijał się echem o tył głowy, nie mógł powstrzymać tej frustracji, zalewającej jego komórki.

Osiem lat.

Pamiętał, jak przeniosła się w samym środku drugiej klasy liceum, jak wdarła się wtedy nie tylko do jego zespołu, ale też całego życia. Zaczęło się tak niewinnie; on poszukiwał wokalistki, ona potrafiła śpiewać i od słowa do słowa zaczęli spędzać każde popołudnie razem. Na początku wmawiał sobie, że to tylko przejściowe; chwilowe zauroczenie będące wynikiem tego powiewu świeżości, który mu podarowała, a którego rozpaczliwie potrzebował. Była tak odmienna, od tego, co już znał; łączyła wszystkie cechy ideału, o którym marzył podczas bezsennych nocy. Oprócz naturalnego wdzięku i uroku, była cholernie inteligentna, zabawna, z ciętym językiem i ripostą gotową na każdą okazję niczym as ukryty w rękawie. Nie istniała żadna siła na Ziemi, która mogłaby go uchronić przed tym beznadziejnym zauroczeniem – on po prostu przepadł bezgranicznie. W jej kąśliwym uśmiechu, brązowych oczach skrzącymi się złośliwymi iskierkami i niższym, zachrypniętym głosie, dającym gęsią skórkę za każdym razem, gdy go słyszał.

Karmił się tą złudną nadzieją, że kiedy skończą liceum, rozpoczną kolejny rozdział, ich relacja również pchnie do przodu; że wreszcie będą mogli zdefiniować ją na nowo. I gdyby tylko wiedział, że zupełnie nic się nie zmieni, nigdy by się nie zgodził na wspólne mieszkanie. Choć początkowo był oszołomiony, upojony tą magiczną wizją spędzania tak ogromnej ilości czasu razem, to z każdym kolejnym miesiącem, był coraz bliższy szaleństwa. Była tak blisko, tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, przecież dzieliły ich zaledwie dwie ściany, a jednocześnie tak niedorzecznie, nieznośnie daleko. Była absolutnie nieuchwytna, poza jego jakimkolwiek zasięgiem; mógł tylko wodzić tęsknym wzrokiem za jej sylwetką, kiedy krzątała się po mieszkaniu, podziwiać z dystansu, niczym eksponat muzealny, który odgrodzony jest przeklętą szybą. I za każdym razem czuł, jak jego serce coraz bardziej się kurczy, zapada do środka, ulegając cichej implozji.

Nie dało się tak żyć.

— No błagam cię — jęknęła, wyrywając go z amoku. Podniósł na nią pytające spojrzenie, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, do czego pije. — Odkąd cię znam, to nigdy nikogo nie miałeś. Ile to już lat, Shūhei?

— Przesadzasz — mruknął na odczepnego, uciekając przed jej natarczywym wzrokiem. Owszem, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasem próbował się z kimś umówić, zagłuszyć to uczucie, które odbijało się echem, jednak bezskutecznie. Wszystkie kobiety wydawały mu się zlewać w jeden utarty schemat; były tak nudne i mdłe, pozbawione wyrazu i _czegoś_ , co przykułoby jego uwagę. Myśląc, że dyskusja wreszcie się zakończyła, odpalił płytę pod wokiem i gdy olej był wystarczająco gorący, wrzucił do środka warzywa, rozkoszując się przyjemnym skwierczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że kuszący zapach unoszący się w pomieszczeniu na tyle ją otumani, że przestanie dalej drążyć, jednak ta mała zołza musiała naciskać dalej.

— Martwię się o ciebie, Shū — powiedziała pełnym troski głosem. Brązowe oczy spoglądały na niego smutno, budząc uśpione wyrzuty sumienia; choć pragnął wszystko jej wyznać, zrzucić ten ciężar, by nie sprawiać jej kłopotu, nie było najmniejszej szansy, by mógł to zrobić. To było istne samobójstwo.

— To przestań — od razu pożałował oschłego tonu. Rina rozszerzyła źrenice w zaskoczeniu, jakby nie spodziewała się tak nieprzyjemnej reakcji z jego strony. Hisagi ciężko westchnął, nerwowo mierzwiąc przydługie włosy. — Mówię serio, wszystko jest okej.

— Od ostatniego czasu wydajesz się… — zawahała się na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów — przygaszony. Mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc?

 _Ciekawe, jak ty byś się czuła, tkwiąc w takim bagnie już ósmy rok_ — przebiegło mu przez myśl. Jednak zamiast ciętego komentarza, który niebezpiecznie zawisł na koniuszku języka, wymusił uśmiech, wkładając w niego całe ciepło, pozostałe w tej zdezelowanej skorupie będącej jego ciałem.

— Jak tylko będzie się coś działo, to ci powiem. Jasne? — spojrzał na nią już łagodniej, chcąc zmyć to nienajlepsze wrażenie. Brunetka momentalnie wygięła usta w najszczerszym uśmiechu, kiwając przy tym głowo niczym małe dziecko. O Boże, jaka ona potrafiła być urocza w tak pozornie codziennych czynnościach. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na warzywa, które zwinnym ruchem przemieszał.

— Lepiej powiedz, co u ciebie. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz eksplodujesz z nadmiaru emocji — zaśmiał się pod nosem, dorzucając do środka kawałki tofu. Sakai zrobiła krok wprzód, jeszcze bardziej skracając dzielący ich dystans. Oparła biodro o blat, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń tuż przed twarz biednego mężczyzny. Zanim odezwała się słowem, on już wiedział. Wiedział i czuł, że traci grunt pod stopami, zapomina jak się oddycha i tonie w spirali szaleństwa.

_Niech to będzie tylko żart._

— Zaręczyłam się — pisnęła, podskakując przy tym niczym dziecko zalane prawdziwą falą euforii. Nie zdążył wydusić żadnego słowa; miał wrażenie, że pałeczki, które z cichym łoskotem opadły na podłogę, musiały być ironiczną analogią jego własnego życia. Życia, które również przemknęło mu między palcami, rozbijając się z hukiem o pierdoloną rzeczywistość.

× × ×

Od ich ostatniej rozmowy minęły niecałe dwa tygodnie, jednak Hisagi miał wrażenie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Utknął w tym przeklętym punkcie na osi swojego życia, z którego nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki. I zupełnie nic się nie zmieniało. Trwał w tym nieznośnym otępieniu, nieprzyjemnym zblazowaniu, wyżymającym go z jakichkolwiek emocji. Sam nie wiedział, czy był to ten mityczny etap wyparcia, czy może _w tamtym momencie_ serce pękło mu na pół, sprawiając, że był już niezdolny do odczuwania czegokolwiek.

Zapewne, gdyby nie ostatki rozsądku, nawołujące do tak pozornej czynności jaką jest praca, siedziałby na zimnych, łazienkowych płytkach, wlewając w siebie kolejne butelki sake. Choć od tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy po pijaku prawie wyznał jej swoje uczucia, obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie tknąć alkoholu, całe jego postanowienie runęło niczym domek z kart. Każdą jego komórkę wypełniła obojętność, zakrawająca o istne wyjebanie. Nie obchodziło go już nic; ani bycie słownym, ani poplątane emocje, a nawet jego własne życie. Wiedział, że to żałosne. Dziecinne. Niczym wyjęte z nastolatkowego dramatu, jednak nie potrafił wyrwać się z tego depresyjnego letargu.

Czy to było właśnie to mityczne _złamane serce?_ Okraszone bolesną drętwotą? Naznaczone nocnym marazmem, rozrywającą tęsknicą i stagnacją? Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem potrafił odczuwać wszystko i nic w tym samym momencie; był jątrzącą się raną, koherentnym bólem, rozlewającym się na całe ciało, a jednocześnie jego każdą komórką rządziła apatia. Paląca rezygnacja, a może nawet i zgorzkniałość? Przecież przez ten cały czas ani na moment nie uniósł kącików ust, trwając z cierpkim grymasem na twarzy. Nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć; w przeciągu zaledwie kilkunastu dni stał się dotkliwie zgryźliwy, przepełniony kąśliwością i jawną kpiną. I ledwie sam potrafił ze sobą wytrzymać.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie lubi tej roboty; praca w sklepie z muzycznymi antykami, wszelkiej maści winylami i kasetami sprawiała mu nie lada frajdę. Jako urodzony meloman idealnie odnajdywał się wśród przeróżnych albumów, nie tylko co rusz odkrywając nowe zespoły i kawałki, lecz także polecając swoich ulubieńców klientom. Niestety, zajęcie to, tak samo jak i każdy inny aspekt, jego życia, od czasu rozmowy z Riną stał się istną upierdliwością i męczarnią. Przez bezsenne noce, wypełnione zbyt dużą dawką alkoholu, ledwie staczał się z łóżka, niechętnie włócząc nogami po opustoszałych ulicach Karakury, a kiedy docierał do tego niewielkiego sklepiku, umiejscowionego niedaleko jego ulubionej kawiarni, czas dłużył mu się w nieskończoność. Miał wrażenie, że jedna jego zmiana trwa tyle, co tygodniowy wymiar godzin. Z coraz mniejszym entuzjazmem podchodził do klientów i ich poszukiwań, co rusz łapiąc się na cierpkim grymasie zamiast ciepłego uśmiechu. Dziw, że jeszcze nikogo nie odstraszył tą ponurą aurą zasępienia.

Jedynymi znośnymi momentami były te nieliczne chwile, gdy na wejściowych drzwiach wywieszał karteczkę z napisem _„zaraz wracam”_ , wymykał się na zaplecze, a następnie opuszczał budynek wyjściem ewakuacyjnym. Wyciągał wtedy z tylnej kieszeni spodni wymiętą paczkę papierosów, wkładał jednego między spierzchnięte wargi, by następnie zaciągnąć się toksycznym dymem, czując złudną ulgę.

Tym razem było tak samo; gdy tylko drapiąca chmara podrażniła jego gardło, wypełniając płuca mieszanką nikotyny i ogromu innych substancji kancerogennych, oparł się ramieniem o odartą z tynku ścianę budynku. Wbił zasępione spojrzenie szarych tęczówek gdzieś daleko przed siebie, nie odrywając go od popielatych chmur. Chmur, które swoim kolorem tak doskonale wpasowywały się w jego ponury nastrój. Może to było tylko złudzenie, istna autosugestia, ten przereklamowany efekt placebo, aczkolwiek miał wrażenie, że od momentu, w którym usłyszał te dwa przeklęte słowa, to jedno zdanie, nawet pogoda się spieprzyła. Albo po prostu szła jesień. On jednak trzymał się tej pierwszej wersji; mgła, okresowe strugi deszczu, a także to szare, zachmurzone niebo musiały być przedłużeniem, zobrazowaniem chandry, zalewającej jego głowę.

— Myślałam, że rzuciłeś.

Zanim się spostrzegł, kobieta zwinnym ruchem wyjęła papierosa spomiędzy jego długich, szczupłych palców, a następnie przygniotła wysokim obcasem czerwonych botków. Zerknął na nią kątem oka, nie szczędząc przy tym niezadowolonego grymasu.

Przeklęta Matsumoto Rangiku. Choć Gin przedstawił im ją dopiero pod koniec studiów, w tak naturalny sposób stała się częścią ich paczki, aż miał wrażenie, że zna ją całe życie. Była idealnym połączeniem kompana do picia sake i robienia najgłupszych możliwych pomysłów, a jednocześnie potrafiła doradzić jak nikt inny. W każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji. Zapewne w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, jakiś inny Hisagi Shūhei witał ją uśmiechem i dobrym słowem, jednak ten obecny ściągnął mocno brwi, ledwie panując nad niezrozumiałą irytacją wypełniającą jego płuca.

— Bo rzuciłem? — odparł oschle, a rudowłosa tylko parsknęła śmiechem. Był zaskoczony, że nieprzyjemne zachowanie jej nie odrzuciło. Spodziewał się raczej gniewnego spojrzenia, obrażonego fuknięcia lub tupnięcia nogą niczym małe dziecko. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

— To w takim razie, czym to nazwiesz? — spytała rozbawiona, krzyżując ramiona pod obfitymi piersiami. Westchnął ciężko, przewracając przy tym oczami i zwinnie odbijając się od ściany budynku. Znów dobył tę samą paczkę papierosów, by raz jeszcze powtórzyć cały rytuał, który pozornie miał go uspokoić.

— Popalanie — powiedział, wypuszczając pierwszą chmurę dymu i spoglądając na nią z ukosa. — Czemu tu w ogóle jesteś?

Kobieta zrobiła krok w jego stronę, kolejny raz zabierając papierosa; tym razem jednak postanowiła go oszczędzić i sama się nim zaciągnęła, a następnie oddała brunetowi, robiąc przy tym niewinną minę. Przeczesała ręką miedziane loki i gdy tylko dostrzegł w tych niebieskich oczach tę nieznośna troskę, poczuł, jak jego żołądek przeistacza się w istny supeł.

_Tylko nie to._

— Kira powiedział, że masz dziś pierwszą zmianę — mruknęła, zakręcając pasmo włosów na paznokcia pokrytego bordowym lakierem. Przygryzła na chwilę wnętrze policzka, jakby szukając kolejnych słów, które byłyby na tyle delikatne, by go nie spłoszyć. Lub po prostu nie rozjuszyć. Zresztą, Shūhei nie miał pięciu lat, potrafił łączyć wszelkie wątki dosyć dobrze i wiedział, do czego prowadzi ta nieszczęsna rozmowa. — No i chcieliśmy w końcu wiedzieć, jak po tym… _wszystkim._

Z trudem wyartykułowała ostatnie słowo, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie; chyba nie istniał żaden inny sposób, by ująć to mniej boleśnie. Miał wrażenie, że brak porywczej reakcji z jego strony, zachęcił Rangiku do dalszej rozmowy.

— Kurwa, co ona najlepszego odjebała? — warknęła poirytowana, po czym kopnęła z całej siły w pobliski kamyk, który odbił się kilka razy, aż w końcu wpadł do studzienki z cichym pluskiem. — Ile oni się w ogóle znają, do chuja?

Tak, kiedy ta na ogół uśmiechnięta i pocieszna Matsumoto wpadała w stan bliższy furii niż szczęściu, jej malinowe wargi opuszczało zdecydowanie zbyt dużo niecenzuralnych wyrazów. I choć starała się wszystkimi możliwymi siłami nad tym panować, było to silniejsze i niezależne od niej.

— Nie wiem — wycharczał, czując skutki nie tylko listopadowego wiatru, lecz także nadmiaru alkoholu. Jego głos był szorstki i przychrypnięty, zupełnie jakby odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Zaciągnął się raz jeszcze, a wraz z chmarą nikotyny, jego usta opuściło kolejne gorzkie zdanie.

— Kurwa, Rangiku, nie wiem. To chyba nawet nie jest jebane pół roku.

Doskonale pamiętał ten czerwcowy wieczór; jak zwykle spacerowali po Karakurze, łapiąc ostatnie promienie Słońca, muskające ich odsłonięte ramiona, łaskoczące uśmiechnięte twarze. Miał wrażenie, że z nią zawsze było pięknie i słonecznie; roztaczała tę przyjemną aurę ciepła, troski i pocieszności w najczystszej, pierwotnej postaci. Z Riną u boku nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, miała w sobie to mityczne coś – sprawiające, że mimowolnie wyginał usta w najszerszym uśmiechu. I nawet, kiedy z tymi skrzącymi oczami pełnymi nadziei, euforii wspomniała o kolejnym związku, nie przestał się uśmiechać. Znał ją, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i wiedział, że życie miłosne panny Sakai było _raczej burzliwe._ Może to jakaś wspólna klątwa, a może to on przerzucił na nią połowę swojego nieszczęścia, jednak kobieta kończyła swoje znajomości tak szybko, jak je zaczynała. Wtedy po prostu myślał, że to kolejna przelotna miłostka, tak samo nieważna i niepoważna, jak reszta jej tymczasowych zauroczeń.

Do chuja wafla i wszystkich świętych, jakże on się pomylił.

— Pojebało ją — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem, a potem bez pardonu wyrwała mu papierosa z dłoni, zaciągając się nim nerwowo. — Absolutnie pokurwiło.

Nie odezwał się słowem, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie czarnych bojówek. Westchnął ciężko, opierając się plecami o budynek i wbił wzrok w ciężkie, wysokie buty. Co on jej mógł odpowiedzieć? Chyba każda osoba, która choć trochę znała Rinę, powiedziałaby to samo. To było istne szaleństwo, skrajna nieodpowiedzialność i bezmyślność wykraczająca poza granice abstrakcji.

— Zresztą, ty, kurwa, sam nie jesteś lepszy — spojrzała na niego z jawną irytacją i ściągnęła gniewnie brwi — tchórzliwa pizdo.

— Słucham? — warknął, nie wierząc w to, co w ogóle słyszy. Jakim cudem i jaki proces myślowy doprowadził ją do tego, aby zrzucać na niego winę? To on się komuś oświadczył? Przyjął jakieś zaręczyny? No właśnie.

— To słuchaj dalej — przewróciła oczami, wypuszczając ostatnią chmurę dymu, a następnie nonszalanckim ruchem strzepnęła popiół i z morderczą miną przygniotła peta. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na niego w ten wymowny, oskarżycielski sposób i choć cholernie chciał, Hisagi wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć jej pokręconego zachowania. Rangiku westchnęła cierpiętniczo, spoglądając przy tym w górę, zupełnie jakby poszukiwała pomocy u jakiejś wyższej istoty.

— Stary, co ja ci poradzę, że sam sobie jesteś winny? — jej ton był już zdecydowanie mniej cięty, teraz wyrażał bardziej bezsilność niż złość. — Nie sądzisz, że to było głupie? Takie życie nadzieją, że raz za razem nie będzie jej wychodzić? Abstrahując od tego, że decyzja Riny jest zjebana sama w sobie, ale ty… Miałeś od chuja okazji, żeby z tym ruszyć dalej.

Przerwała na chwilę, a Shūhei przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miała rację. Choć była irytująca, bolesna i gorzka niczym znienawidzone lekarstwo, nie mógł od tego uciec. Owszem, chciał zrzucić winę na _tego patałacha_ , może nawet na bezmyślną Sakai, jednak w rzeczywistości to on sam był sobie winien. Całe życie chował się za maską przyjaźni, tkwiąc w tym pozornie komfortowym miejscu, byle tylko nie zaryzykować.

Był tchórzem. Paskudnym, okropnym tchórzem, który przez tyle lat nie potrafił wykonać żadnego kroku, wyjść z pierdolonej strefy komfortu, będącej jego prywatnym więzieniem.

— I mogę się tylko spodziewać, jak ciężko ci jest z tym całym burdelem, ale nie zgrywaj obrażonej księżniczki. Nie masz prawa być zły o to, że Rina ruszyła ze swoim życiem, podczas gdy ty nie wykonałeś żadnego kroku od ośmiu lat — spojrzała na niego łagodniej, jakby chciała pośród tej całej goryczy, podarować mu chociaż kroplę czegoś innego. Słodszego. Jej brwi wreszcie nie były ściągnięte w chmurnym grymasie, lecz smutno opuszczone, a niebieskie oczy błysnęły współczuciem. Podeszła do niego, skracając dystans; położyła drobną dłoń na ramieniu, by uśmiechnąć się nieśmiało i zaproponować miękko:

— Przyjdź do nas w jakiś weekend. Pogadamy, napijemy się jak za starych czasów. Izolacja w niczym ci nie pomoże, Shū.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, czując, że po raz pierwszy robi to szczerze, w niewymuszony sposób. Co mógł więcej zrobić? I czego mógł chcieć więcej?

— Dziękuję, Rangiku — powiedział, czując, że choć rozmowa była niezmiernie bolesna, dała mu nie tylko szerszą perspektywę, lecz ten dziwny spokój. Świadomość, że musi się z tym pogodzić. Zmierzyć. I przestać bezmyślnie uciekać. 

× × ×

Rozmowa z Rangiku okazała się być tylko tymczasową ulgą; po początkowej refleksji, złość i rozgoryczenie znów powróciło, uderzając ze zdwojoną siłą. Hisagi po raz kolejny zaczął unikać znajomych, ograniczając swoje życie tylko do pracy oraz mieszkania. A najbardziej znienawidził weekendy – ogrom wolnego czasu sprawiał, że był na skraju szaleństwa, nieustannie zagłębiając się w te destrukcyjne myśli. Wspominał, żałował, wkurwiał się. I tak w kółko. Nie liczył nawet, ile czasu minęło od spotkania z Matsumoto; czas stał się pojęciem względnym, dni zlewały się w jedno, nieskończone pasmo cierpienia, a on pragnął wreszcie wyrwać się z tego beznadziejnego marazmu.

I wtedy, absolutnie niespodziewanie, zupełnie, jakby magiczny guziczek został naciśnięty w jego głowie, coś kliknęło w całej maszynerii składającej się na mózgowie, a on sam postanowił wreszcie wyściubić nosa ze swojej jaskini rozgoryczenia. Po niezliczonej ilości odmów, tym razem przyjął zaproszenie Rangiku. Bo przecież, czy może być coś lepszego na złamane serce niż duża dawka sake, pieprzenie o głupotach i czas z przyjaciółmi?

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bezczelna i ironiczna była to banda, zapewne wszystko.

— Możesz to powtórzyć? — Renji wydyszał z trudem, ledwie łapiąc oddechy pomiędzy absolutnie niekontrolowanym napadem śmiechu. Ocierał łzy z kącików, trzymał się za brzuch, by raz za razem wybuchać kolejną salwą. Shūhei przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy w geście skrajnego zażenowania; nie sądził, że aż tak szybko pożałuje swojej szczerości i chęci wygadania się.

— Rina pochwaliła się pierścionkiem, zaczęliśmy jeść, a wtedy jebnęła coś w stylu _„jakbyś mi codziennie tak gotował, bez wahania wzięłabym cię za męża”_ — wymamrotał, wbijając zawstydzone spojrzenie w drewnianą podłogę. Przez ułamek sekundy zapadła cisza, by następnie pokój rozbrzmiał histerycznym chichotem. I choć początkowo miał okazję wybić ich co do jednego, z tymi durnymi komentarzami i brakiem empatii, zrozumiał, że to był chyba jedyny sposób, aby jakkolwiek sobie z tym poradzić.

Obśmiać to. Wyśmiać. Przeistoczyć w żart. Bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

— Ale wy razem mieszkaliście i nawet to nie pomogło — rzucił ironicznie Gin, nie szczędząc przy tym kąśliwego uśmiechu. Rangiku posłała mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie, jakby strofowała niegrzeczne dziecko. Chyba tylko ona i Momo, i to zapewne z racji na płeć, podchodziły do całej sytuacji z większą doza zrozumienia i empatii, jednakże wszelkie próby pocieszenia niknęły w prześmiewczych uwagach.

— Powinna napisać poradnik, jak w osiem lat zfriendzonować chłopaka, a następnie zdeptać jego godność — zarechotał Ikkaku, trafiając w całe sedno sprawy. Hisagi wiedział, że nie robili tego celowo; odkąd tylko połączyli wątki, wspierali go po cichu, nieustannie biorąc jego stronę. Jednak w tak abstrakcyjnej sytuacji, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć, a przede wszystkim jak pocieszyć mężczyznę, dlatego wybrali najłatwiejszą opcję: oswojenie problemu. A czy był prostszy sposób, niż przedstawianie go w tak groteskowy, popieprzony sposób?

Przełknął głośno ślinę, zwilżając wysuszone na wiór gardło; uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, przeskakując po ścianach w ciepłych odcieniach, zmuszając mięśnie do grymasu, mającego być fałszywym, niemrawym uśmiechem. Naprawdę próbował podążyć za ich radami, zatonąć w panującej atmosferze, przesiąkniętej prześmiewczą karykaturą, jednak gdzieś podskórnie, gdzieś w jego żyłach, oprócz zbyt dużej dawki etanolu, krążyła również ta bolesna gorycz. Rozprzestrzeniająca się niczym trucizna, niczym infekcja, zajmująca kolejne tkanki i organy, pogrążając go w bezsilności nierozerwalnie splątanej ze złością.

Na litość, ta tragikomedia przestała być zabawna osiem lat temu.

Zacisnął mocniej szczupłe palce wokół szklanej, chłodnej butelki wypełnionej ciemnym piwem; nie przeszkadzała mu wilgoć skroplonej wody, spływającej wzdłuż dłoni, biegnąc po nadgarstku, aż poprzez przedramię. Niewiele rzeczy go w tym momencie obchodziło, w zasadzie tylko jedna: miała oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu, hebanowe włosy tak aksamitne, aż budzące skojarzenie z jedwabiem, a gdzieś w swoich drobnych dłoniach nieświadomie zaciskała cudem ocalałe kawałki jego serca, będące dowodem jej zbrodni.

Shūhei już chciał pociągnąć spory łyk alkoholu, mając nadzieję, że jego kolejna dawka nie tylko znieczuli rozdygotany umysł, ukoi tę boleść promieniującą z duszy, lecz przede wszystkim zmyje tę gorycz, nieustannie i niezmiennie majaczącą na koniuszku języka. Jednak w tej samej chwili telefon rozbrzmiał przygłuszonym dźwiękiem wibracji, a on wymamrotał tylko ciche przekleństwo pod nosem, niechętnie sięgając po urządzenie. Miał ochotę odrzucić połączenie w cholerę, wyłączyć to ustrojstwo, by bezczelnie, bez żadnych zahamowań i skrupułów, upić się jak bela. Najebać w trzy dupy. Byle tylko stracić świadomość, zawisnąć w tej bezpiecznej nieważkości, trwać między jawą, a snem, karmiąc się nierealnymi, iluzorycznymi wizjami. A potem zerknął na wyświetlacz i kiedy dostrzegł, kto dzwoni, w momencie zerwał się ze skrzypiącego, twardawego fotela, kierując się w stronę balkonu. 

Ledwie rozumiał, co do niego mówiła; słowa wylewały się nerwowym potokiem spomiędzy jej warg, przeplatane urwanymi oddechami, dramatycznym zanoszeniem się szlochem, a Hisagi czuł, jak jego trzewia ulegają powolnej implozji; kurczą się coraz bardziej, zapadają w nicości, jakby miażdżone nieopisanym ciśnieniem. I wiedział, że nie było innej opcji – musiał do niej pojechać.

Gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu zaświtała ta upokarzająca myśl, świadomość, że _znów_ to robi; znów zrywa się niczym parodia księcia, biegnie na złamanie karku, by skończyć jako poduszka do wypłakania. Substytut mężczyzny zamknięty w definicji _przyjaciela_ , która na przestrzeni lat stała się jego prywatną klątwą. Fatum wiszącym nad głową niczym burzowe chmury, wiecznie podążającym cieniem. Czymś, co przyległo do niego nierozerwalnie, wkradło się pod skórę, zmuszając do podążania drogą beznadziei i niespełnienia.

Szybko otrząsnął się z tej niebezpiecznej spirali; to nie był ten czas, to już nie było istotne. Teraz jego głowa przepełniona była tylko jednym: potrzebą, by ją zobaczyć. Utulić. Pocieszyć. I ochronić przed całym syfem, który mącił gładką taflę jej duszy.

Niewiele myśląc, zamówił taksówkę, a następnie niczym tornado wpadł do pokoju, w nerwowych, nieskoordynowanych ruchach zbierając swoje rzeczy. Widział ich zaskoczone spojrzenia, zdziwienie wypisane na twarzach, jednak gdy tylko powiedział to jedno słowo, oni już wiedzieli. A on bez trudu dostrzegł rozczarowanie, może nawet politowanie skryte w zmartwionych tęczówkach, spoglądających na niego w ciężkiej, gęstej ciszy. Przełknął ślinę, uciekając wzrokiem w bok; narzucił na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę i jak oparzony wypadł z mieszkania. Potykał się o własne nogi, gdy nieporadnie zbiegał ze schodów, przeklinał co trzy stopnie, żałując każdej wypitej kropli alkoholu, tak upierdliwie zaburzającej jego błędnik i postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Ku jego nieszczęściu, nawet grudniowe powietrze, tak mroźne i rześkie, nie potrafiło ugasić tego płomienia, rozlewającego się wzdłuż ciała, podsycanego resztką etanolu krążącą w żyłach. Odkąd tylko zakończył rozmowę, mając w głowie echo jej rozdygotanego głosu, nie potrafił się uspokoić; oddychał ciężko i szybko, jego serce kołatało w piersi jak oszalałe, a nieznośne fale gorąca wypalały jego skórę w piekielnych torturach. Do tego miał wrażenie, że ten cholerny czas magicznie zwolnił; mijał w tak ślamazarnym tempie, ciągnął się w nieskończoność, doprowadzając Shūheia na skraj. Wypuścił powoli powietrze, w nerwowym tiku zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu tak, jakby jego natarczywe spojrzenie mogło jakkolwiek zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń. Pragnął przejąć władzę nad prawami fizyki, byle tylko dostosować je do swojego świata i rzeczywistości, która tak boleśnie go rozczarowywała, rzucając kolejne kłody pod jego szczupłe nogi.

I gdy wreszcie samochód zatrzymał się pod tym dobrze znanym blokiem, Hisagi wyrwał do przodu jak szalony, o mało nie przytrzaskując drzwiami swojej kurtki. Pierwotne instynkty, ogromna potrzeba pomocy i ta resztka alkoholu stworzyły niebezpieczną mieszankę, zlewając się w jedno, poplątane uczucie, które z łatwością przejęło nad nim całkowitą kontrolę; nie panował nad mięśniami niesionymi mimowolnym odruchem, nie potrafił uporządkować myśli, popychających go dalej i dalej.

W zasadzie niewiele pamiętał z tamtych chwil; gdzieś w umyśle majaczyły urywki scen, migawki rzeczywistości, szkicując obraz wspomnień, jednak miał wrażenie, jakby układanka była wybrakowana, pozbawiona elementów, pozwalających nabrać jej sensu i głębi. Pamiętał jej płacz; zaczerwienione policzki, podpuchnięte oczy, spoglądające na niego z niewyrażonym bólem. Pamiętał jej słowa, składające się w to paskudne, obrzydliwe zdanie, odbijające się upiornym echem między skroniami. A przede wszystkim pamiętał tę furię, bezgraniczną furię, której zarzewia rozlały się po wszystkich komórkach i tkankach; choć zazwyczaj stronił od złości, zawsze trzymając emocje na wodzy, tym razem nie potrafił. Nie potrafił powstrzymać tego pożaru, który niekontrolowanie wybuchł w jego głowie, który trawił trzewia i wypalał żyły. Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by dać upust emocjom, piętrzącym się pod skórą.

A potem po prostu jego nerwowo zaciśnięta pięść, drżąca od złości, odnalazła drogę do szczęki _tego skurwysyna_. I choć pobielałe knykcie bolały od rykoszetu, choć gorzkie rozczarowanie drażniło przełyk, przypominając o przeklętym wewnętrznym pakcie o nieagresji, Shūhei wiedział, że to była jedyna sensowna i prawidłowa opcja.

Bo zdrada była niewybaczalna.

Gdy tylko zostali sami, w tym przeraźliwie cichym i pustym, mieszkaniu, Rina momentalnie runęła w jego ramiona niczym szmaciana lalka; instynktownie chwyciła czarną koszulkę, mocno zaciskając na niej dłonie. W rozpaczliwym geście przylgnęła do torsu bruneta, szukając upragnionego ukojenia, tego spokoju i poczucia bezgranicznej, bezwarunkowej opieki. Bezsilnie szlochała, drżąc od niespokojnych dreszczy, biegnących wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a Shūhei z największą czcią, z nieznośnie ciężkim, obolałym sercem, gładził jej aksamitne włosy, powtarzając cichym, przychrypniętym głosem, słowa pocieszenia niczym mantrę. Tak kurewsko pragnął zabrać od niej to cierpienie, ten syf i ściek bezczelnie wylany na jej duszę; a paskudna niemoc, która ogarniała jego ciało, potęgowała złość, majaczącą przed powiekami.

_Czy naprawdę nic nie mógł zrobić?_

— Przepraszam, Shū — z trudem wychrypiała pomiędzy kolejnymi falami szlochu i łez, a brunet tylko ciężko westchnął, mocniej przyciskając ją do swego torsu. Słysząc jej załamany głos, wiedział, że nie było już nic, co mógłby powiedzieć; każde słowo wydawało się mdłe i nijakie, każde zdanie przypominało pusty frazes, będący tylko echem tego, co szalało w jego wnętrzu. Nagle poczuł, jak Rina z niechęcią się od niego odsuwa, jak powoli wypuszcza powietrze, wciąż drżącą dłonią ścierając łzy, perlące się na niezdrowo zaczerwienionych policzkach. Niespodziewanie zadarła głowę do góry; wbiła w niego to bolesne, tak zagubione spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek i z nieopisanym wysiłkiem wymusiła na, pogryzionych od nerwowego tiku, wargach smutny uśmiech.

— Koniec z byciem łajzą — próbowała rzucić hardo, udać niezniszczalną pannę Sakai, jednak gdy tylko chciała kontynuować, jej oczy znów zaszły łzami. Spodziewał się wszystkiego; kolejnego rozpaczliwego przytulenia, kolejnej fali szlochu, może nawet ataku histerii, ale nie _tego._ Ani teraz, ani nigdy, nawet w innych wszechświatach, najśmielszych wizjach.

Bo Rina niespodziewanie zarzuciła swoje wątłe ramiona na jego szyję, jedną dłoń oparła na karku, zmuszając bruneta, by się pochylił, a następnie bez zawahania wpiła się w jego spierzchnięte wargi. Smukłe palce wsunęła między hebanowe pasma włosów, jeszcze bardziej prowokując do pogłębienia pocałunku. Choć w pierwszym odruchu Hisagi miał ochotę się odsunąć, przerwać to zamglone i nieracjonalne wariactwo, przegrał z kretesem. Słodycz jej warg zagarnęła cały jego umysł, dotyk jej dłoni naznaczał go palącymi, niewidzialnymi znakami, a wszystkie uśpione emocje wybuchły pod skórą, przypominając erupcję wulkanu. Dłonie mężczyzny szybko odnalazły jej smukłą talię, którą bezczelnie badał w lubieżnych pieszczotach. Myślał, że zna ją na pamięć; odcień bladej skóry, wszystkie pieprzyki zdobiące płótno jej ramion, kobiecą figurę, ciepły kolor oczu i pełne, różane usta. Lecz w tej jednej chwili miał wrażenie, że poznaje ją na nowo; raz jeszcze odkrywa wszystkie zakręty jej ciała, wypukłości i doliny, każdy najmniejszy fragment, który przyjemnie drżał pod jego odważnym dotykiem.

— Zostań dziś ze mną — szepnęła gdzieś w okolice jego szyi, kiedy w bezwstydnym przemarszu, ciągle spleceni wężowym uściskiem, kierowali się w stronę sypialni. 

A Shūhei wiedział jedno: nie mógł jej nie ulec.

**Author's Note:**

> początkowo zakończenie miało być gorzkie, ale później stwierdziłam, że nie chcę już tyrać tym biednym dzieciakiem, więc mamy coś... takiego? piszcie, jak wrażenia!


End file.
